Breaking Down (Adopted from Shiqi98)
by Sophie W. Andrews
Summary: Have you ever had those moments where it feels like the whole world is collapsing around you? When your heart shatters to pieces without warning? I stare at the ceiling, tears threatening to appear. You must be thinking, Kim Crawford never cries, well that's a lie. Sometimes even the strongest people need to cry their hearts out. *ONE-SHOT* (Adopted from shiqi98)


**Author's Note: No, this is NOT my story. I adopted it from shiqi98, mainly because it touched my heart. The one difference is that there will be changes in the text and also that it will be continued! Yay! Until the end, you know? I can't tell you if there will be a happy ending or a sad ending, you decide whether it touched your heart or you completely despise and hate me. Oh well, on with the story! Oh, and shiqi, don't worry, other people tend to fall in love with their best friends too!**

* * *

Have you ever had those moments where it feels like the whole world is collapsing around you? When you feel so alone even though people are bustling around you? When your heart shatters to pieces without warning? I stare at the ceiling, tears threatening to appear. You must be thinking, Kim Crawford never cries, well that's a lie. Sometimes even the strongest people need to let it out. Tears fall silently down my cheeks. A mess. That's what my life is. A huge mess. How could I have predicted that I'd fall for my best friend? Sure I've always thought he was cute, but more than that? I never wanted to fall for him, it was never my intention. But now I just have to face it. It hurts though, every single time he talks about her it kills me; he kills me at every word. I have nothing against Heather, she's really nice and very pretty…but it still hurts every time I see him flirt with her. When he puts his arm around her and they smile at each other I can't help but wish that it was me. I'm happy for him though. He's my best friend and he'll always be my best friend but I can't stop wishing that we were more. I sit up from my bed and walk to the mirror hung on the side of my room. I peer into the mirror and all I see is a heartbroken girl. Her blonde hair perfectly combed but tears streaking down her cheeks. Her eyes, slightly red from crying look back at me. I couldn't recognize my own reflection. That strong butt kicking girl...where is she? A faint knock echoes through my empty room. My eyes go wide. I can't let anybody see me crying! I desperately try to think of a lie.

"Umm...I'm changing!" I wipe my tears quickly and blow my nose.

"I'm not stupid Kim. Now open up." I recognize his voice in an instant. Jack. I slowly walk over to the door. As my hand lands on the handle I freeze. Jack knows me like the back of his hand. There is no way I'll be able to lie. Tears start streaming sown my face one more, there is no way I can get out of this. I slump down to the floor and bury my face in my hands. Maybe if I stay quiet he'll walk away…why am I kidding myself? This is Jack for goodness sakes. He's the most persistent person I know.

"Kim, open up." I muffle a small "No." and he immediately walks in. He sees me on the floor crying, curled up in a ball. I feel him sit next to me on the floor and his arms go around me. My soft whimpers turn into sobs.

"Who did this to you Kimmy? I'll beat the crap out of the person who hurt you." I giggle softly in between tears. If only he knew it was him. He grabs my hands and pulls me slowly towards him. His arms wrap around my torso and hug me tight. I bury my face into his chest and sob quietly. I inhale the soft scent of his shirt and hug him tighter. I fell in love with my best friend, and it was the dumbest thing to do. All the promises that I made myself, how was I going to keep them? I promised myself that I would always be the best friend Jack could have. I promised myself that I would never let my emotions get in the way of our friendship. I would tell myself that as much as it hurts to see him with someone else I'd stand beside him through thick and thin. Why? Because I care for him; probably more than I should but I've always put his happiness before mine. Because that's what best friends do. That's what I do. He touches my cheek gently and looks at me in the eyes.

"Is it a guy? Who dared break your heart?" I sigh and wipe my tears away.

"It's just a guy that I fell for and…I shouldn't have fallen for him in the first place," I answer truthfully. "It hurts I guess, just knowing that he doesn't like me back." His eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion. I know that he's wondering why I haven't told him anything. He breaks away from the hug a little and looks at me slightly in shock. Hurt reflects slightly in his eyes. We promised to always tell each other everything and I broke that promise.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you Jack. It's a good reason that I'm not telling you who." I desperately try to get him to forgive me but I know it won't be easy. What else could I say though? I couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't be able to talk to me about Heather without feeling guilty. I don't especially like talking and hearing about how amazing Heather is but…who else is he going to go to when he needs advice? I'm his best friend and if I ruin that because of just one stupid crush than I'm the worst friend ever. He stands up and throws his hands up in despair.

"I thought we told each other everything Kim! I hate it when you do this! Bottle all your emotions then burst into tears and refuse to say or explain anything. You know I'm here. You know you have me to lean on but you still keep all your problems to yourself. It's not healthy!" His voice softens and he stares at his feet. "It makes me feel so…useless Kim. Like I'm a terrible friend. And I hate that." My heart shatters. I refused to tell him so it wouldn't hurt our friendship but now all I'm doing is hurting him. Why can't I do anything right?

"Why can't you tell me who it is?" Tears streak down my face. I look straight into his big brown pleading eyes that I've fallen in love with.

"Because it's you." I give him a moment to let him sink it all in. Once he widens his eyes, I take it as my cue to speak up. "I know," I laugh bitterly. "I was stupid to do so. Foolish, even. I could've distanced myself from you, but I didn't. I'm just a blonde, aren't I? Well now you know why. I hope you're happy." I stand up and leave. "Wait." he says. Being my idiot self, I did what he said. "I hope we can still be friends." "I'm afraid that's not possible, _Jackson_." And with that, I left. Where to? No one knows. But the only thing I left behind with him was a picture of us, the day I realized I loved him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Good? Bad? Terrible? Please read hers too, it would mean a lot to me. I count her as one of my best friends, but unless she reads this, she'll never know that.**


End file.
